Talk:Fibber
Prefixes Testing a particular L29 Refactored Fibber against the target practice dummy revealed an actual damage rating of 658, and an astonishing critical hit damage bonus of +1500% - headshots were dishing out 10527, sixteen times body shots. Dämmerung 20:01, September 29, 2012 (UTC) I just got a L29 Practical Fibber and it also has an extreme critical damage bonus, sixteen times the normal damage, like you said. The weird part is that the crit bonus is still in effect if you get in a vehicle while wielding the Fibber. I just killed a King Monk in two shots from a runner's front gun. Padilla88 (talk) 06:21, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Table An example table for this can't really follow the standard format since the displayed stats of a Fibber aren't useful. Maybe have an extra column for observed effects on Marcus' firing range? Evil Tim (talk) 04:45, October 2, 2012 (UTC) I agree an observed effect column wouldnt be a bad idea if we can get it to fit Bobsmith99 (talk) 23:35, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Maybe have the observed stats in the same column, but in parenthesis? i.e. 16305 (6993 observed) MagicMarbles (talk) 22:29, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Special Effect My flibber projectile will bounce off of any surfave, including enemies, and create a ring of bullets in the same trajectory. Each bullet seems to do the same as the original bullet. 23:20, October 4, 2012 (UTC) chalenged (PC) I got a similar one but also with a double shot effect, so the total projectile count on each group of ricochets is 18 between the two dotted rings. Until I saw your comment here I had assumed it was yet another bit of crude humor in the game and that the spread was supposed to be a crude depiction of breasts, but I suppose it's just the presence of the redundant prefix. To be specific it consumes two ammo per shot which ricochet off any surface or enemy into a 'shotgun spread' of ricochets in the form of two eight bullet circles with one bullet in the center towards some maximum number of nearby enemies, seems to be three or four, or if nothing is around then in a normal "following physics" angle. The base shot damage per projectile must be in the vicinity of 10k from what I am seeing in the final damage numbers, I could take off talents and relics/class mods to be sure but meh. Based on my previous fibbers I had more or less written this off as a joke item but this thing outguns anything short of maybe a very good conference call. Each shot can be dozens of total projectiles in the form of reasonably tight groupings of 18 per nearby target. Needless to say it does stupid things with the Bee. Strongly reccomend Mal as a quest to save in playthrough 2 to get a level 50 version in pt 2.5 and hope for a good roll on those random effects. 08:04, October 13, 2012 (UTC) The damage seems to be the key to knowing what the special effect is. I can confirm that any amount of damagex1 will be a buckshot effect, while a very large number for damage indicates that riccochets will split into buckshot while shooting normally will only be one bullet. :Eh, you'll get the Fibber at 49 or so in TVHM, so there's not a huge need to save it. Besides, 2.5 you'll be too busy doing millions of damage with The Bee to bother too much with a Fibber. Evil Tim (talk) 07:12, November 9, 2012 (UTC) : Yeah if you're the kinda no-skill scrub bitch that needs a bee to do anything lmao I *think* that the Fibber's effects are actually only 3, based on 3 different barrels (Pistol_Barrel_Bandit_Fibber_2 to 4). Fiddled around with gibbed's save editor and swapping around parts revealed: *Barrel 2 has the slow-moving pass-through buckshot effect. *Barrel 3 is the fast-moving ricocheting buckshot. *Barrel 4 has the single parabolic bullet with massive crit damage. It seems that a Double accessory (redundant prefix) actually literally doubles the buckshot projectiles, instead of (as usual) just add one bullet. - ZephSunstrider 22:18, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Seems you can judge the special effect from the item card's mag size: *Barrel 2: <80, Actual pellet count: 7 *Barrel 3: <1500, Actual damage ~1/4 of card, splits on bounce to 8 pellets totaling 2x card damage *Barrel 4: >1500, Actual damage ~15x item card, massive 15x crit damage Barrel 3 may have been thrown off by element a bit. 16:47, November 24, 2012 (UTC) ::Does anyone have the magazine counts after the hotfix? This is very useful info and, when verified, should be added to the main article. If anyone has gibbed and has a few minutes to play around with it, this info would be AMAZING, and I would doff my cap to you. Kgk4569 (talk) 13:10, June 18, 2015 (UTC) : You are completely right about these observations. I farmed him on TVHM by just quiting if I didn't get the one I wanted and the Mag size is exactly what defines the barrel. The 'Redundant' prefix is the only one I know what it means (x2). This may be about the best gun in the game in the game if you get the Redundant Barrel 2 version with an element. I have a Level 28 with corrode that is good, but I got a Level 49 with Shock on it with Axton. Testing it by the quest on Rakks and Bullymongs it does about 50K without using a riccochet first. I got hits of about 500K if I did the bounce first (patched version. No Bee, or Amp shield used either. Just had Axton's Gun Damage skill and noo class mod that boosts damage either). One-shotting the high level 50 Bullymongs in the area and in a Second wind it was an absolute beast. You put this gun in Gagie's backpack with the Anarchy and her Shock tree skills and this thing will be ridiculous. Jimimorrison (talk) 01:52, December 13, 2012 (UTC) : Farming some lvl29 Fibbers I've seen a lot of the special effects. As mentioned earlier they basically fall under 3 categories, so maybe the Fibber main page can be modified to show the accurate information acquired from all of us. Anyway, here's the info I gathered: * Buckshot projectile: shoots 7 very slow moving piercing bullets (14 with "2 ammo used per shot"). Each bullet deals an amount of damage similar to that of a pistol of the same level (around 500-600 non-critical). Reloads slowly (~4-5 seconds). Has the least accuracy, fire rate and reload speed of all the Fibber variants, even less with "double" accessory, to the point where it is VERY difficult to keep it accurate (spreads like a low accuracy shotgun). Didn't test it extensively as it is in my opinion the worst Fibber variant. * Richochet projectile: shoots a single bullet that splits into 9 bullets forming a bull's-eye pattern (8 bullets in a circular pattern, 1 bullet at the center). Each bullet deals an amount of damage similar to that of a pistol of the same level (around 500-600 non-critical) so it is advised to hit targets with ricocheting shots (aiming in front of the feet and jumping or standing on higher gound than the target helps to achieve critical shots or get most of the bullets hit the torso at least). When found with a "double" accessory it does an EXTREME amount of damage, even when shooting directly to a target (possibly a glitch?... doing ~2500 direct non-critical hit per bullet, ~46000 ricocheting non-critical hitting with most of the bullets). Elemental chance apply to EACH bullet, sometimes even getting 4 procs at the same time. I haven't tested it using a Mechromancer with the "Close Enough" skill and a high amount of "Anarchy" stacks, but as far as I have read other comments it could be TOTALLY OVERPOWERED, "missing" a shot and having each ricochetted pellet home in on a target without the -50% damage penalty AND having the bonus damage from Anarchy. Possibly the best Fibber variant to get. * Arc-ing projectile: shoots a slower single bullet in an arc trajectory that bounces until it hits a target or after some amount of time passes (~4 seconds for a bullet to dissapear). Deals a HUGE amount of critical damage (around x14 as others have stated... I can't throw yet an accurate amount because I tested it with a Siren having around +33% critical damage, but to simply have a point of reference -> ~600 non-critical damage, ~12000 critical damage, thus having x20 critical damage in this case) so it is advisable to use it against slow moving, easily critical-able enemies in close quarters, mid quarters if you're feeling confident (Maya's Phaselocking or "increased stability" accessory greatly helps). Ricochetted shots deals the same amount of damage, even criticals. A "double" accessory actually SPLITS the damage among the 2 bullets, halving the damage each bullet should do and making the gun worse in comparisson to a normal Fibber. So there's my contribution, hope it helps... which leads to the following: Anyone modifying the Fibber main page? Godlikexan (talk) 19:56, December 26, 2012 (UTC) New Fibber? Just got this gun again in True Vault Hunter mode, and it's the same as it was the first play through. Once generated, do the effects remain constant per playthrough (and mine is simply coincidence), per character, or per copy of the game? Also, has anyone found one of these in the wild? I'm curious if it would maintain the same effect as the quest reward version for that playthrough. BylliGoat (talk) 20:32, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Well I played now with 3 characters and all got the bucketshot in both playthroughs...Either I am super lucky (the bucketshot is by far the best) or it really remains the same for all characters (just like claptraps stash or golden keys).Leafless (talk) 06:04, November 5, 2012 (UTC) :I can confirm that this is NOT true. Upon getting to the mission reward screen and not getting the stats I wanted I dashboarded. Repeating the final step in the quest I got a 2nd Granular but with different stats. Upon dashboarding/repeating again I got the Core prefix. You can repeat this indefinitely until you get the stats you want. Jmjimmy (talk) 17:35, March 5, 2013 (UTC) Simpsons Reference? Has anyone noticed that the colour scheme of the Fibber is the same as the clothes and skin of Bart Simpson? If someone thinks this is a definite reference then feel free to add it as I don't know the protocol for that sort of thing. I don't watch the Simpsons regularly but the flavour text also sounds like something Bart probably said at some point. Wannas (talk) 15:18, January 22, 2013 (UTC) :Colour scheme is randomized, I had one that was entirely purple + grey. another with red Jmjimmy (talk) 17:53, March 5, 2013 (UTC) Additional Trivia The Fibber, as well as the quest "A Real Boy" that rewards it, are references to the story of Pinnochio--in which the boy puppet wants to be human (a "real" boy), but in one part of the story has a chronic lying (fibbing) problem that causes his nose to grow longer. KimonoBoxFox (talk) 01:23, February 19, 2013 (UTC) dual When you dual-wield a Fibber with increased critical hit damage, it seems that the critical hit modifier is used for the second weapon, too. - Arania2403 Missing Prefixes In attempting to get a Redundant Fibber I noticed a missing prefix from the chart... Missing: Refactored Defered Facilitating Asset Energizing - gives "Highly effective vs shields", 12.0% 3605.0 elec dmg/sec Dynamic - gives Highly Effective vs Armor, 12% 3605 corr dmg/sec Core - gives Increased Weapon Stability Auto-Correcting : The Fibber is a Hyperion pistol, and can have any grip-, accessory-, or element-related prefix that a Hyperion pistol can have. Dämmerung 20:07, March 5, 2013 (UTC) : ::ok, so why the chart? The ranges for stats are fairly easy to map out (maybe not exactly but roughly) and the prefixes don't affect the final stats so why not separate the two for the purpose of the chart? JMJimmy (talk) 20:23, March 5, 2013 (UTC) :: If you mean the Variant Chart, it collects found examples that various wiki visitors have submitted. Nothing more. Dämmerung 20:48, March 5, 2013 (UTC)